


Gorgeous Eyes

by ItsKarla



Category: robron
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsKarla/pseuds/ItsKarla
Summary: There he is again. Gorgeous Eyes. That’s what he calls him in his head. Yeah alright, it’s not the most creative name for the bloke, but - details! Fact is, the man has gorgeous eyes, maybe even the most gorgeous eyes Robert has ever seen.Best thing is that they come with a face covered in perfect stubble as well. And while his customer lets his (gorgeous) eyes wander over the racks, Robert stares shamelessly at his skinny jeans.———Robert is a shop owner and secretly crushing on his customer.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 27
Kudos: 136





	Gorgeous Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I tried a little one shot.  
> Happy Valentine‘s Day my lovely Robroners 😘

There he is again. Gorgeous Eyes. That’s what he calls him in his head. Yeah alright, it’s not the most creative name for the bloke, but - details! Fact is, the man _has_ gorgeous eyes, maybe even the most gorgeous eyes Robert has ever seen. 

Best thing is that they come with a face covered in perfect stubble as well. And while his customer lets his (gorgeous) eyes wander over the racks, Robert stares shamelessly at his skinny jeans. 

Because, phwoar. 

They are really tight in all the best places. 

It’s weird. Somehow this man has become his regular. And Robert doesn’t have _regulars_ , really. He is only 22, but the proud owner of a gift shop. A small, but well-sorted store. People come in to find a birthday or christmas presents and then they leave again. 

But Gorgeous Eyes turned up in December, probably to buy something for the 25th. When he came over to pay, Robert looked up from his accounting and straight into blue perfection and it knocked the breath out of his lungs. He shoved his glasses back up on his nose and blinked a few times. Great, he was acting like an idiot already, but Gorgeous Eyes just smiled. When he left, Robert’s gaze lingered on that arse and he felt like kicking his own, because of the chance he just might have missed. He was sure he would never see this beautiful man again.

But then Gorgeous Eyes showed up again before New Years Eve. And in the second week of January. And in the third. And the fourth. He always looked around, always bought something. Sometimes a book, sometimes a little dream catcher, sometimes a toaster in the shape of a giant loaf of bread. Robert was confused - has this lad just so many friends who have their birthdays in January?

Now it is February 3rd, and there he is again, looking around as always, although Robert reckons that he must know all the products by now. It is a slow day so far, so Robert was reading (his favourite book, not that he’d admit it ever to anyone!), but now the sight in his store is suddenly so much more interesting than the old book with its crumpled pages. 

He knows it’s not polite, but he can’t help it, he just has to stare at the bloke. Gorgeous Eyes is like a magnet. He is a bit younger than himself, Robert guessed, maybe 20 or something. 

And then he is coming over to where Robert sits behind the counter, although he hasn’t found anything so far and Robert’s breath hitches.

“Err… hi.”

The lads voice sounds hoarse and deep and it sends shivers down Robert’s spine.

“Hi. What can I do for you?” How he managed to get the sentence out without stuttering bullshit - Robert will never know. His heart stammers in his chest.

“I’m looking for a present-” Gorgeous Eyes starts.

“No way!” Robert shouts in fake-surprise and the bloke just blinks in response. Robert’s heart sinks.

“Was this an attempt to joke or what?” his customer asks with a blank expression.

Great, I have fucked this up, and it only took like 2 seconds, Robert thinks and mutters: “Old ladies love that joke.” 

In his defense: it’s true. In 9 out of 10 cases he gets a laugh in return. Brilliant that he has 10 in front of him, really brilliant. Robert wants to slap himself. 

“Don’t look like an old lady, do I?” He lifts his chin in a challenging gesture, but there is no heat in his words. In fact, there is a small smile on his face and his gorgeous eyes sparkle.

Robert can’t help it, he lets his gaze roam down and up again over that body which is unfortunately half hidden under a black winter coat. Shame!

“Nope,” Robert pops the ‘p’, “definitely not.”

The other man just nods and does a cute mouth shrug that ends in another smile. They stare at each other. It’s intense. Robert wants so badly to ask for his name and his number. He wants to ask him out, wants to know if he likes lasagna too, if he prefers Marvel or DC, if he is vocal in bed.

Robert’s mind is in absolute overdrive, because he is lost in those eyes. 

“So, err… I’m looking for a present,” his customer starts again, “Problem is, the person already has everything.” He sighs.

“Nobody has everything,” Robert argues.

“But this person does. What can you give someone who has everything already?” The poor lad looks like a lost puppy.

Robert thinks about it. “Is it for their birthday? Or a special occasion?”

“Valentine’s.” Gorgeous Eyes blushes slightly and scratches his eyebrow.

Oh. Reality hits Robert. Of course this handsome bloke isn‘t single. Surely he has a lovely girl. He shoves his glasses back up and clears his throat.

“Well, then you have to think about what the person really likes and you go from there.” The advice is pretty lame, but it is the best his brain can come up with right now.

Gorgeous Eyes thinks about it, nods, lets his eyes wander around until-

“You reading Teen Wolf?” he asks, the corners of his mouth slightly tugging upwards.

His bloody book! Robert wants the ground to open and just swallow him. He feels his cheeks burning in embarrassment. Yes, Robert has a soft spot for this teenage series and now the other man is probably laughing his arse off about him.

“Liked it too,” Gorgeous Eyes states simply and Robert looks at him surprised. “Loved Stiles, guess cute geeks are my thing.” 

He chuckles and the sun goes up in Robert’s heart. This lad is handsome when he just stands there and _exists_ , but when he _laughs_ , he is breathtaking. And he likes Teen Wolf. A warm feeling settles in Robert’s chest.

“I like Derek Hale. Guess dark hair and bright eyes are _my_ thing,” Robert says before he can stop himself. 

The heat on his cheeks is burning again. Oh my god, he just flirted. And the guy did not only not run, he is still standing in front of the counter and still smiling with a soft expression on his face. He starts to sway and Robert automatically mirrors his movement. He feels like he’s drowning in blue.

Suddenly the thought about Gorgeous Eyes Valentine’s present is back in his head. Right. He is a customer, who needs something for his girlfriend, Robert reminds himself.

“Hey, if you don’t find anything up here, I can take you to the storage in the basement,” Robert tries really hard to sound enthusiastic and starts searching for the keys without waiting for an answer. “I have a lot of new products down there. I just didn’t have the time to unpack them or the space to put it up here. Oh! Hey, that reminds me, I am doing a little sale after Valentine’s Day, so if you need anything after that…”

He knows he is rambling now, but he can’t find his damn keys and he just wants to prevent awkward silence. Robert goes down on his knees to look in the drawers of his counter.

“Just gimme a sec…” he mutters, feeling like an idiot.

He knows the keys must be here. He was only down there this morning, so he _definitely_ put them somewhere. Robert curses at his own chaos in the drawers and makes a mental note to clean them out asap.

“Look, it’s alright…” Gorgeous Eyes starts and shrugs.

“No!” Robert insists, “It’s just… the damn keys… I always put them somewhere and then…” he trails off as he digs frantically in the drawers.

“Err. You know what? Thanks for your help, honestly, but I think I’ll just come back another day,” the bloke says suddenly and looks towards the door as if he can’t get out of there quick enough.

Robert freezes and his heart stutters. And then, just like that, Gorgeous Eyes is gone while he is still kneeling behind his till like a total idiot.

He finds the keys later. They are under his Teen Wolf book.

  
  
  


He hopes that he will come back. Everytime the little bell rings, he looks up, heart speeding up, but it’s never the beautiful customer. 

When he opens his store on February 14th, he realises that the other man must have found a present elsewhere and that he might not see him anymore. His mood was never the best on Valentine’s Day, but today he is just really pissed off. He snaps at two old ladies and they look at him, shocked, and leave again without buying anything. Robert just wants this day to be over. Bloody Valentine’s. On 364 days of the year him being single is okay, he has somewhat accepted his relationship status, thanks. But damn, this day makes him feel so lonely. 

When the bell goes again, he isn’t even bothered to look up from his account books. Only when he notices a person approaching out of the corner of his eye, he puts his pen away and pushes the glasses back up.

“What can I-” The words stick in his throat.

It’s Gorgeous Eyes. Robert’s stomach does a weird twist, because he almost forgot how cute the man is. He wears all black again, but there is something different today. His fluffy curls are gelled to the side. In combination with the dark stubble, it gives him such a bad boy look that shoots straight to Robert’s crotch. 

“Looking for a last minute pressie?” Robert tries a joke, but the other man doesn't laugh. He looks self-conscious instead. 

“I was just…” he starts and bites his lips. “There!” he blurts and drops a little box on the counter. 

Robert just stares. His brain really tries to understand what’s happening, but his head feels like floating and it’s absolutely blank. He slowly takes the small box, just with his fingertips as if it could break.

“For me…?” he manages out and gets a nod in return.

It is a simple black box with a smooth surface. Robert’s clammy fingers leave little wet prints on it. He carefully lifts the cover. 

On black velvet lies a silver hanger. A Triskele. Three spirals that are connected in the middle. It is a celtic symbol and Robert has seen and read about it countless times. In Teen Wolf. It’s Derek Hale’s tattoo. And now it is lying in this box as a key chain, with a small pattern on it. Robert strokes his thumb over the cold metal. His head flies back up to Gorgeous Eyes.

“I hope I got it right, the spirals weren’t easy…” his scratchy voice trails off and he blushes adorably.

“You made this yourself?” Robert whispers and he feels warm from head to toe when the other man just nods. He can’t believe it, is this really happening?

“I’m a metal worker. Thought, so you don’t lose your keys anymore.”

Robert wants to kiss him. Now. Forever. This is the best present ever. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Gorgeous Eyes adds shyly and bites his lip.

Robert’s mouth falls open, when it clicks. This whole present conversation was about him! He was looking for a present for _him_! Robert can’t hold back the huge smile that spreads on his face.

“Wanna go for a coffee?” he asks and he’ll never forget the bright smile he gets in return.

Robert only searches a few minutes for his keys this time. He sticks them carefully to the key chain and weighs it a moment in his hand. Feels good. He turns the sign to “closed” when they leave. Robert beams at Gorgeous Eyes, who is his gorgeous date now. 

“I don’t even know your name!” he laughs suddenly.

“Aaron,” says Aaron and chuckles.

“I’m Robert,” he grins and offers his hand.

Aaron takes it. Robert likes the soft but firm pressure of his hand. He quickly decides, he likes these hands in general. And then they stand there on the sidewalk, shaking hands and smiling like idiots.

“Robert,” Aaron repeats and Robert loves the sound of it when it comes out this wonderful mouth. “Good to finally have a name, so I don’t need to call you ‘hot geek’ anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked this!
> 
> And yeah. I couldn‘t resist to bring both my obsessions together, Robron and Teen Wolf ❤️


End file.
